Tarts Return
by Wildshadow of Nightclan
Summary: I kind of suck at summaries so Im not even gonna try.


Pudding walked down the street, doing an ocasional cartwheel. It had been five years since she had last used her Mew Mew powers, five years since Berry had joined them, five years since she had seen her best friends. Pudding had gone to America when they were sure the Mews were no longer needed. Her friends were helping to keep an eye on her siblings while she had been gone. But now she walked the familar path to the Cafe Mew Mew. The blonde teen was taller now, about as tall as Lettuce had been the last time she saw the green haired girl. Her blonde hair was gown out a bit past her shoulders but other than that she was the same as she had always been.

She walked into the cafe and nearly cried, all her friends were there. The girls stopped and looked at the youngest. Then They tackled her telling her how much they missed her and killing her with hugs. Pudding was so glad to see them she returned to affection.

"Pudding we missed you so much, its great your finally back." Ichigo yelled.

"Pudding missed all of her friends as well!" Pudding said, still talking in the third person, another thing that hadnt changed about her.

The girls began chatting, catching Puding up with everything that had happened and Pudding telling them what she had done while in America. They spent alot of time talking and Pudding even doing acrobatic moves like she used to. She even showed off, now she could do her acrobatics without dropping dishes and food.

Eventually she had to say goodbye, much to everyones complaints. Pudding promised to see them again the next day. Finally she left, walking down the familar streets and remembering all the stunts she used to do to try and earn money. She smiled at the faraway memories as she pulled out two pieces of hard candy. She hesitated looking at the candy and struck by another memory from her Mew Mew days. She remembered Tart, and wasa filled by sadness.

Shaking her head Pudding opened one of the pieces and tossed it into her mouth. The strawberry flavor filling her mouth and causing her to smile. She took a few more steps before something made her stop. Looking around she wondered what this feeling was all about. The blonde felt like she was being watched and followed as well. Shaking her head again she began walking but stopped after the first step when she heard someone calling her name. She turned around and froze, her eyes wide and her mouth opened slightly.

"I told you Id be back for another piece of candy." The boy told her. He had short messy redish hair and a red vest opened to reveal his chest and shorts about down to his knee. He smiled at her his amber eyes showed a glint of mischieve.

"T-TARU-CHAN!" Pudding yelled and ran towards him and throwing her arms around his neck in a hug.

"Hey Pudding." Tart smiled and hugged the blonde tighter.

"P-Pudding missed yo-you soooo much!" She cried, trying to keep the tears from starting.

"Hey dont cry, I told you Id be back didnt I?" He tried to calm her down. It worked and after a minute or two she was back to normal...well normal for Pudding.

"Did you come back just for this-" She held out a piece of candy, "-or did you want to see Pudding as well?"

"A little of both I suppose." Tart replied, taking the candy and tossing it into his mouth, much like Pudding had done earlier.

Pudding walked beside Tart, holding his hand. They were both silent, sucking on their candy as they just enjoyed each others presence. Biting down on her candy and finishing it off Pudding stopped and turned to face Tart. She hesitated, about to ask him something but not sure how to say it. Finally she decided.

"Tart how long are you going to stay here?" Pudding asked, her voice shaking feintly.

"As long as you want me to." Tart replied with a smile.

"Re-really?" The blonde asked hesitantly.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Ah!" Pudding shrieked with delight and threw herself at Tart, hugging him again, "Pudding is so happy, she really likes you Taru-chan."

"And I really like you Pudding." Tart smiled and kissed her cheek, then her lips.


End file.
